Sparring Practice
by clicketykeys
Summary: An extension/re-interpretation of the "Bold Declarations" conversation. Vacy tries to dodge, but Corso is becoming more aware of her tricks...


**Sparring Practice**

_This takes place a little after halfway through Nar Shaddaa._

* * *

Vacy Fiorst sat in her beloved captain's chair, legs crossed under her and an astrogation chart pulled up on her datapad. She heard footsteps behind her, then a familiar voice.

"Work, work, work." Vacy looked up and smiled when she saw Corso leaning in the doorway. "There's better ways for a beautiful woman to spend her time. Why don't you let me take you off this ship and show you some fun?"

Vacy blinked. This sort of flirtation, from Corso, was definitely unexpected. "Would this be a _date?"_she asked. She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "Whatcha got in mind?"

Corso took one slow step toward her. Then another. "I figured you, me, a bottle of Corellian red. I'm sure we can find a cantina with a back room and… ugh. I can't do this."

Vacy blinked again, and smiled softly when the young man scowled, rubbing his forehead. "Who are you and what did you do with Corso Riggs?" she asked, chuckling gently. "This… doesn't sound like you."

He looked up again, kind of sharply. "No, it doesn't… and I'm glad." He started to pace a bit, right there on the bridge. "You know, I sat up all night, thinking 'How do I say this? What does she like?' Thought I'd try to be suave, like those guys who hit you up, every single planet we land on. But you get that every day." Corso looked at Vacy, then, and held her gaze for a moment before he continued. "You deserve better. Someone who'll treat you like a lady."

She pressed her lips together tightly, realizing that now was _not_ a good time to burst out laughing. "Uh. Riggs? I don't know if you just haven't been paying attention for the whole time we've been working together, buuut… I'm not exactly a lady. Female, definitely. Lady, definitely _not._"

Corso squared his shoulders. "Being a lady doesn't mean you can't have engine grease on your elbows or a blaster at your hip. It means you deserve respect. It – it means you make your own decisions 'bout who to put up with, an' how to be treated." He looked at her silently for a moment more, then shook his head. "No matter what you say, you'll always be that for me."

_Ooh boy. It's getting worse fast._ A slow smile curved over Vacy's lips. She unfolded her legs, standing, and ambled over toward him. "No matter **what**I say?" she murmured. "That a challenge, Riggs?"

He laughed sort of nervously. "Don't try to shock me, Captain. I have no doubt you'd succeed." He took a breath – and a step back – continuing quickly. "I have something to show you. But you've gotta close your eyes."

Vacy scowled, just a little, but he'd found a weak spot: she hated knowing _about_ something that she didn't _know._"All right," she said, grudgingly closing her eyes.

Then came the waiting. She wasn't much better at that. She sighed. Folded her arms. Finally called out, "Hey, can't I look yet?"

She heard him say, "Ok. NOW." And she opened her eyes.

Corso was holding a blaster – one Vacy didn't think she'd seen before. "This here's a WESTAR-18 bolt pistol," he said. "Antique. Custom-made dallorian-alloy exterior. I've been fixin' her up for years. She's polished til she shines and has the firepower to knock you flat." He held the weapon out to her. "I call her 'Sparkles.' I think you'd make a good pair."

She took it from his hands, looking at it instead of up at him. "Gee, it sounded like you were gonna say you thought WE'D make a good pair," she teased, trying to lighten things up a bit.

But Corso wasn't having any of it. He stepped back just a touch, shoving his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "I'm yours if you'll have me," he said, and the point-blank declaration caught Vacy off guard and she looked up, stunned.

Corso shrugged again, smiling a bit. "I don't know how to play games and give romantic presents and shower you with compliments like the guys that are always looking at you. I know how it goes with them. A few nights and a quick goodbye." He was blushing as he rolled his eyes. Then he reached out and took her hand, and set his jaw, looking at her firmly. "It won't be like that with me. I'll be here when all of them are gone. I'm your man, Captain, whenever you decide you want me."

Vacy switched tactics again. Corso usually retreated from a full-out aggressive attack. She licked her lips, sliding her other hand up his chest. "Oh yeah? How about right here, right now?"

He pulled her fingers to his mouth and kissed them, apparently unfazed. "I thought I could be that guy – that fun fling. But I still think we have a chance to be something more. "

Apparently she needed to press the issue. Vacy put on her sultriest pout. "Oh, now, that's not nice. Gettin' a girl's hopes up and then backing off like that." She smirked.

But Corso still didn't let her teasing distract him from what he was trying to say. He let go of her hand, his expression serious. "I'm telling you _what I feel_, Captain. I don't expect anything in return."

Vacy let out a slow breath. "I know, Riggs." _I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. C'mon, **say it!** "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way." Not hard; just a few words. And then he can move on, find someone who'll be good for him. _

Corso smiled, and headed back through the doorway.

"Riggs?"

He leaned back, looking over his shoulder, and the unquestioning trust that she never failed to see in him knotted her insides right up. "Yeah, boss?"

"Thanks for the gun." _Coward._"You did a right good job."

And his smile of pride and delight condemned her for not biting down and saying what'd be best for both of them.

But somehow she couldn't help smiling back at him, either.

* * *

[Author's Note: I did decide to change 'any way you want me,' as heart-flutteringly adorable as it is, because it doesn't match up with any of the rest of what he says. Or does.

Also, it's really late and I've been working on this one for awhile. I'll probably make some edits, but I wanted to go ahead and post it :)]


End file.
